bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coven
|textColour = white |image = |name = Coven |founder(s) = Hikaru Maebure |headquarters = World Between the Walls |leader(s) = Anarch |senior member(s) = Archons, Aristoi |other members = Adepts, Neophytes |affiliation = |purpose = To establish new world order. }} The Coven (秘密協議会 (コブン), kobun; Japanese for "Secret Council") is a furtive organization which aims to bring about a fundamental change in the way the Three Realms operate. Even though its founding members originate from the , the Coven enlists all like-minded people, including the , and the . History For a very long time, Hikaru Maebure had been maintaining a network of spies in the . However, they were little more than assorted informants, usually unaware of each other's existence, merely relaying sensitive information to their mysterious employer for a substantial fee. In the decades preceding 's Rebellion, Maebure contacted Fumio Enomoto, the Kidō Corps Commander. He managed to convince him, and then other high-ranking members of the organization, to join his cause: an endeavour to forge the world into a better place. In doing so, Hikaru obtained a powerful military force possessed of arcane knowledge and talented researchers. And, perhaps most importantly, a very secretive one at that. In the following years, Hikaru and his agents would recruit many other followers. Alleged criminals, rebels, cult leaders, former members of , and even the . It was during this time that the Coven proper emerged, a surreptitious association of like-minded people working predominantly behind the scenes. They would remain as such until over 15 years following the end of the . Overview The Coven's base is a large temple-like fortress located in a pocket dimension referred to as "World Between the Walls" (壁の間世, kabenomayo). It is a distinct demiplane fashioned from a . It is possible to access with techniques such as , or the use of special devices, but only when its location is known to the one who attempts to access the dimension. The Coven is a complex organization which boasts considerable military power, and an internal hierarchy, but is not as formalized or strict as the Gotei 13. It is not composed of rank-and-file soldiers and their commanders, but a relatively loose association of envoys, spies, assassins, fighters, mages, and even researchers. Even though senior members can issue commands to those of a lower rank, which are expected to be followed to the letter, in general each member of the organization is allowed, and expected to act with a significant degree of autonomy, using whatever skills they possess to the best of their ability in pursuit of the Coven's goal. And the goal of the Coven is ambitious indeed, if somewhat vague. For the organization endeavours to establish new world order. But what exactly does it entail, only the highest-ranking members know. Probably, for the supreme leader is an enigmatic, clever man. Some of the members intend to exact revenge upon the Soul Society, which has wronged them in one way or another. Others see this as an opportunity to achieve greater status, or a scientific breakthrough. And then there are those who genuinely desire to forge the world into a better place, even if their methodology and vision vary between each individual, sometimes slightly, sometimes wildly. Whatever the case, the Coven is an organization which, on the whole, strives to accomplish its mission through a variety of means; from diplomatic missions and active recruitment up to and including the usage of lethal force. They shall usher in an era of peace and harmony, whatever the cost. Organization The Coven is not separated into any divisions or detachments. Members are assigned ranks based on their merit. Members of a high rank can command those lower than them in the hierarchy, but that is not the norm. Typically, agents of the Coven act independently, unless a larger team is required to accomplish a mission. Hierarchy Anarch (アナキン, anakin; Greek for "Leader of Revolt") is the leader of the Coven. This title, and ultimate authority, belong to Hikaru Maebure. Archon (アルコン, arukon; Greek for "Ruler") is the rank given to the most loyal and capable of Maebure's advisors. Aristoi (アリスト, arisuto; Greek for "Best") is the rank given to a senior member of the Coven, such as elite fighters and head researchers. Adept (アデプト, adeputo) is the rank given to intermediate members of the Coven, their ordinary agents. Neophyte (ニーオファイト, nīfaito; Greek for "New Child") is the rank held by newcomers, informants, and low-tier agents. Members Trivia *The previous incarnation of the organization was a magocracy composed primarily of Kidō Corps members. This version, though, while retaining such a foundation, is significantly more inclusive, and no longer focused on magic.